Rebby Dee
Rebby Dee is a character in Emissary Enmity. He is a part of The Cavalry and The Yan-Squad, though he is very apathetic and lethargic and does not take much initiative when it comes to the war itself. When he does show up, it's either to wreck the opposition out of duty or boredom, or because he wants to mess everything up. He is usually targeted because of his timeline-jumping origin. Rebby's helmet was crushed in battle, making him presumably dead. However, Broken restored him,at the cost of Rebby gaining his intense knowledge. Rebby was scarred for weeks afterwards. After the old members of the now-disbanded Yan-Squad realized he wanted to return home, they banded together to risk their lives and find a gateway to his homeworld. Rebby bid his old buddies farewell as he left his helmet and returned to being a human in his own world. He specifically said goodbye to Tazmi, making her wonder what he meant by singling her out. His heartfelt departure broke Damona's spell in the process. He returned in Symphony of Tragedy, where his rude ways made most of his peers upset that he returned, but was able to change things around wen times were dire to save the world from collapse. Due to the connection he shared with Tazmi, he gained a human form reminiscent of the one from his home timeline. Abilities Rebby, being pure energy, festers inside his helmet, controlling the body of those who wear it. Anyone he controls gains his other powers. * Electrical Shots. * A strange weapon he calls the "Robobonobo" . It can be used as a sawblade or club, and can also fire energy projectiles. * Zipping to and fro as a lightning bolt. Background Rebby was a human named Rebrox in an alternate timeline where Earth survived the Dragon Attacks and the explosion of the Sun by Piranha Plant. Due to Malisp's time-tinkering, Rebrox was pulled into Malisp's wormhole, becoming plasma in the process. He then inhabited a beta build of Araczephr's helmet, and was sent off into space after he began messing with the radiowaves in the factory. A Waddle Dee found and wore the helmet, being controlled, creating Rebby Dee. He later joined two teams thinking it was just some friend group only to realize he got roped up in a war. Trivia * Rebby Dee was designed by Misheru. He was initially supposed to be a sort of "Dee-sona", being a Waddle Dee version of oneself, but was not made a self-insert when he became a real character. * Rebby's Lightning Zip ability was inspired by a similar action a character does in the movie "Wreck-It-Ralph". Other characters were intended to be able to do the same, but it was decided against. * He crashed on this timeline specifically because of the presence of the Absidian and Marshadow. Otherwise, Malisp would have failed even making a connection. * Once, Rebby attempted to possess Bandanna Dee, though it did not work. This means that the helmet must be exposed to the bare head and cannot pass through even thin fabric such as Bandanna Dee's namesake bandanna. Category:Characters Category:Cavalry Category:Yan-Squad Category:Emissary Enmity Category:The Aftermath Category:Male Category:Creator's Characters